F.O.R.E.S.T.A.
F.O.R.E.S.T.A., or more properly known as the Full On Reproducing-and-Executing Spear of Titanic Aptitude is the shape shifting spear of Leo, being his weapon of choice for any confrontation and battle. Abilities F.O.R.E.S.T.A. is able to change between a multitude of forms, each granted by the abilities of the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi, due to the fruit's three attributes given upon it: The shapeshifting of an octopus, the memory of an elephant, the water abilities of an archerfish and the never ending replicating ability of bacteria. Like S.W.O.R.D., these three attributes work in conjunction granting the spear the ability to change between these multitude of forms. Forms This Zeppin can transform between a spear, a pillow which in turn can act as a pillow normally would, a shield, a flower, a saw, a water cannon, and it can multiply itself into many smaller spears, hence F.O.R.E.S.T.A's name. Due to Leo's devil fruit, he can use the power of this spear to its utmost fullest, manipulating it freely without having to physically touch it. *'Lancia' - Lancia is one of the two main forms this weapon resides in, a spear, the likes of which was made out of originally, but modified later to be the spear it is now. Due to this wood however, Leo can manipulate it freely and as such, he uses it a main weapon. *'Scudo' - Scudo is the second of the main forms, which F.O.R.E.S.T.A. resides in when dormant. Scudo takes the form of a simple pillow, however, it can also double as a shield. It can seemingly change its structure, to become extremely hard to become a shield. This comes in handy for travel purposes, and for combat purposes. *'Orso' - Orso is a combat form, and deceiving one at that, though despite this, it has a multitude of purposes. The likes include a bigger version of Scudo, able to grow up to a size big enough to cover the entirety of The Wind Chaser to protect from incoming attacks, or it can act as a bed. Though another prominent usage of this form is a trap, using it to bind his opponents wherever he may want them. *'Fiore' - Possibly the strangest of the forms, Fiore takes the shape of a giant flower, of which sprouts from the ground, via Leo sending it underground. As such it gathers the water from underground, and is the initial set up for Idraulico by being gatherer of ammunition. In turn, it can also gather large amounts of sunlight. The flower itself able to release large, uncontrolled blasts of solar energy and water. Though this is risky as it takes a lot of energy to use, as well as it having the ability to hurt his friends and those around him due to its wild, destructive power. *'Idraulica e Solare' - Idraulica e Solare is an extremely powerful form of F.O.R.E.S.T.A. , of which takes the form of two cannons on each arm, the likes of which can shoot eorher compressed blasts of water from the left, and beams of solar energy from the right at Leo's foes. This is used in conjunction with Fiore to shoot more "controlled" blasts. Though, much like Fiore, the art of summoning both the giant flower, and the cannons, takes a toll on Leo. *'Sega' - Sega takes the form of a saw, of which is extremely strong and sharp. It has been shown to be able to cut through a super majority of things, and able to clash with powerful sword weilders alike. This form also aids Leo in his crafting endeavors. *'Trapano' - Trapano is quite similar to Sega albeit in a drill state rather than a saw state. As such, this form drills through this rather than cutting through them, this comes in handy for both combat, and building. *'Coltelli' - Coltelli is arguably one of the strongest forms of F.O.R.E.S.T.A. which breaks Lancia down to create an army of daggers which Leo utilizes to barrage his foes with attacks. This believe it or not can also aid him with building. *'Ultima Forma : Grande Lancia' - Ultima Forma : Grande Lancia is the strongest form in F.O.R.E.S.T.A.'s arsenal. In this form, F.O.R.E.S.T.A. utilizes its full power. At the cost of Leo's own body, due to him activating it through his Devil Fruit abilities, F.O.R.E.S.T.A. becomes a massive version of itself, with a blade made of light in a similar fashion to F.L.A.S.H., causing it to obliterate anything in it's path. Though, despite this great power, Leo's body is at risk when using it, exhausting all of his energy after one simple attack. This stated, overuse of this ability, let alone the activation can potentially kill him, and the form is "banned" by his crew mates. Gallery Spear_Form.jpg|Lancia. PillowForesta.jpg|Scudo. Bear_Trap_Form.jpg|Orso. Flower_Form.jpg|Fiore. Cannonz.jpg|Idraulico. Saw_Form.jpg|Sega. Drill.jpg|Trapano. Dagger_Rain.jpg|Coltelli. Trivia *Thanks to Wyvern 0m3g4 for the name of this Zeppin, and a big thanks to Marcus Junior for letting Rukiryo create one. Category:Zeppin Category:Weapons Category:Spear